


cuddles

by chikinyeo



Category: A.C.E (Beat Interactive Band)
Genre: Boys Kissing, Everyone Is Gay, Everyone Needs A Hug, How Do I Tag, Hugs, M/M, Nightmares, Sleepy Cuddles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-27
Updated: 2021-02-27
Packaged: 2021-03-18 14:21:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 336
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29735190
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chikinyeo/pseuds/chikinyeo
Summary: just a bunch of words of kang yuchan who needs a cuddlelowercase;
Relationships: Kang Yuchan | Chan/Everyone, Kang Yuchan | Chan/Lee Donghun/Park Junhee | Jun, Kim Byeongkwan/Kim Sehyoon | Wow, Lee Donghun/Park Junhee | Jun
Comments: 1
Kudos: 8





	cuddles

**Author's Note:**

> yuchan is soft and I like it :3

footsteps from the hallway can be heard from donghun and junhee's bedroom that makes donghun stirred awake from his sleep.a sound from the door making donghun glance at it and see a shadow there.

he hold his heart as he was very shocked and turns out it was just their maknae,yuchan. "𝘄𝗵𝗮𝘁 𝗮𝗿𝗲 𝘆𝗼𝘂 𝗱𝗼𝗶𝗻𝗴, 𝗰𝗵𝗮𝗻𝗻𝗶𝗲?"donghun ask,voice rough."𝗰𝗮𝗻'𝘁 𝘀𝗹𝗲𝗲𝗽"yuchan reply,voice barely heard as he don't want to wake sleeping junhee."𝗻𝗶𝗴𝗵𝘁𝗺𝗮𝗿𝗲 𝗮𝗴𝗮𝗶𝗻?" donghun ask again,rubbing hjs eyes for clear vision.the other just nod before closing the door."𝗵𝘆𝘂𝗻𝗴,𝗰𝘂𝗱𝗱𝗹𝗲𝘀?" yuchan pouts. lslowly coming to donghun's bed.donghun just hum and make room for the younger.

yuchan crawls into the bed and bury his face in donghun's chest.donghun just chuckles at the soft sight and hug the younger."𝗻𝗶𝗴𝗵𝘁 𝗵𝘆𝘂𝗻𝗴"yuchan mumbles before slowly dozing off.donghun replies back and peck yuchan's head. 

_  
_  
_  
_

"𝘆𝘂𝗰𝗵𝗮𝗻-𝗮𝗵 𝘄𝗮𝗸𝗲 𝘂𝗽"donghun slowly shake the sleeping younger who is snuggling him like a koala.yuchan slowly stir awake but not moving."𝗰𝗼𝗺𝗲 𝗼𝗻 𝘀𝘂𝗻𝘀𝗵𝗶𝗻𝗲,𝗜 𝗻𝗲𝗲𝗱 𝘁𝗼 𝗺𝗮𝗸𝗲 𝗯𝗿𝗲𝗮𝗸𝗳𝗮𝘀𝘁"donghun pat the younger's head.yuchan slowly detach himself and walk to junhee who is still sleeping.he snuggles junhee and cling into the sleeping man.donghun just chuckles when he come out from the bathroom.he walks out of the room and start making breakfast.once he is done,he wakes up the others.after all of them are seated,they all just start eating quietly.

all five of them are watching tv with byeongkwan who can't stop snuggling sehyoon.all the silence is broken once yuchan ask if they all can cuddle.being the good hyungs,they all just agree to him.yuchan lays down in the middle and get squish by dongjun and wowkwan.they all start to slowly dozing off to sleep.

yuchan is feeling the needs to cuddle everyone because he feels safe around them and all the hugs from the hyungs are limited.

**Author's Note:**

> thank you for reading this :3 this is my first story :3


End file.
